Los Angeles Mob
The Los Angeles '''group was founed by a small group of sereval meerkats. Lilly became the dominant female along with Sparky. After he died, Chico took his place along side Rose. Dominant Pair At first the dominant male became Sparky and Lilly took the position of dominance female. After Sparky died, the eldest of the males Chico established dominance. Soon Lilly died and her younger sister Rose became the new dominant female. Current Members The Los Angeles have 22 members as of Janaury 2010. Rose (ZLAF004) '''Dominant Female Chico (ZLAM001) Dominant Male Barky (ZLAM005) Pat (ZLAF006) Slate (ZLAM007) Ed (ZLAM009) Lynn (ZLAM010) Janelle (ZLAF012) Jacob (ZLAM013) Jason (ZLAM014) Edith (ZLAF015) Derick (ZLAM016) Isabell (ZLAF017) Mr. Scottie (ZLAM018) Agatha (ZLAF019) Gen (ZLAF020) Alec (ZLAM021) Sydney (ZLAF022) Henrik (ZALM023) ZALP024 ZALP025 ZALP027 All Known Members A lits of meerkats who were born or joined the Los Angeles. Chico (ZLAM001) Sparky (ZLAM002) Lilly (ZLAF003) Rose (ZLAF004) Barky (ZLAM005) Pat (ZLAF006) Slate (ZLAM007) ZLAF008 Ed (ZLAM009) Lynn (ZLAM010) ZLAP011 Janelle (ZLAF012) Jacob (ZLAM013) Jason (ZLAM014) Edith (ZLAF015) Derick (ZLAM016) Isabell (ZLAF017) Mr. Scottie (ZLAM018) Agatha (ZLAF019) Gen (ZLAF020) Alec (ZLAM021) Sydney (ZLAF022) Henrik (ZALM023) ZALP024 ZALP025 ZLAF026 ZLAP027 Rivals The Los Angeles' main rivalr are the Smurfs. However the Irchel Mob formed on Los Angeles' territory and became their new rivals. History Janaury 2010: '''Chico, Sparky and Barky joined Lilly, Rose, Pat and Slate. Lilly established hersefl as the dominant female. '''February 2010: '''Sparky became the dominant male. Rose was pregnant. One encounter with Smurfs. '''April 2010: '''Lilly was pregnant. Rise lost her litter. '''May 2010: '''Lilly gave birth to ZLAF008, Ed, Lynn and ZLAP011. '''June 2010: '''Two encounter with Smurfs. ZLAP011 was killed. '''July 2010: '''Rose was pregnant. One encounter with Smurfs. '''August 2010: '''Rose gave birth to Janelle, Jacob and Jason. '''September 2010: '''Pat was seen mating with Peyo. '''October 2010: '''Pat was pregnant. VLAF008 was predated. '''November 2010: '''Pat gave birth to Edith, Derick and Isabell. '''December 2010: '''Two encounters with Smurfs. '''Janaury 2011: '''Sparky died, Chico bacem the dominant male. Lilly was pregnant. '''February 2011: Lilly gave birth to Mr. Scottie, Agatha and Gen. March 2011: '''Barky and Slate roving. One encounter with Smurfs. '''April 2011: '''Two encounters with a wild meerkats. '''May 2011: '''Lilly was pregnant. Mark appeared. One encounter with Smurfs. '''June 2011: '''Lilly lost her litter Rosand died. Rose became the new dominant female. Two encounters with Irchel. '''July 2011: Dom and Mark appeared. Pat aborted. August 2011: '''Rose was pregnant. Pat and Janelle were evicted. One encounter with Smurfs. '''September 2011: '''Rose gave birth to Alec, Sydney and Henrik. One encounter with Irchel and Smurfs. '''October 2011: '''Barky, Slate and Ed went roving. Two encounters with Irchel. '''November 2011: Rose aborted. Barky, Slate and Jacob went roving December 2011: '''Pat aborted. Janelle was pregnant. Barky, Slate, Ed, Lynn, Jacob and Jason went roving. . '''Janaury 2012: '''Janelle aborted. Barky, Slate, Ed, Lynn, Jacob, Jason and Derick went roving. '''February 2012: '''Rose was pregnant. Pat, Janelle and Edith were evicted. One encounter with Smurfs. '''March 2012: '''Rose gave birth to VLAP024, VLAP025, VALP026 and ZALP027. '''April 2012: ZALF026 was predated. Two encounters with Smurfs. Category:Meerkat Mobs